Events
Events are special occasions in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online where players are given a chance to participate in special limited-time-only Quests and Outing Maps in order to obtain valuable rewards such as new Monstergirls or equipment. The duration of the events may vary, however they usually last for 2-3 weeks. When an event is concluded, it is no longer possible to play the maps and obtain the rewards until the event returns at a later date. There are several different types of events, these range from the Basic Event, Random Drop Event, Item Hunt Event and the Picture Hunt Event. __TOC__ Event List *''Event: Lost Yeti Search!'' (28/12/2015 - 6/1/2016) *''Event: Night Of Temptation ~ Kagami Mochi Series'' (8/1/2016 - 18/1/2016) *''Event: Bat of home security '' (20/1/2016 - 30/1/2016) *''Event: Riajuu, you should just explode!'' (1/2/2016 - 9/2/2016) *''Event: All Become Valentine Mood'' (12/2/2016 - 19/2/2016) *''Event: Broken Treasure of the Cat Goddess'' (19/2/2016 - 29/2/2016) *''Event: The Hunt for Crunchy Ore'' (29/2/2016 - 11/3/2016) *''Event: Meganekko’s Crazy About the Outside World!'' (11/3/2016 - 22/3/2016) *''Event: Impromptu Riddle Tournament and Punishment Game'' (22/3/2016 - 31/3/2016) *''Event: Desire for the Clover of Happiness'' (31/3/2016 - 11/4/2016) *''Event: The Smile of an Unlucky Maiden'' (11/4/2016 - 27/4/2016) *''Event: Lost Yeti Search!'' (18/4/2016 - 30/4/2016) *''Event: Pursuing the Photos of Purest Maidens'' (28/4/2016 - 10/5/2016) *''Event: Night Of Temptation ~ Kagami Mochi Series'' (30/4/2016 - 13/5/2016) *''Event: Two Rabbit’s Chase of the Easter Bunny'' (10/5/2016 - 20/5/2016) *''Event: Tanuki Improvement Committee Launched!'' (20/5/2016 - 31/5/2016) *''Event: Bat of home security '' (26/5/2016 - 13/6/2016) *''Event: Let’s Get the Album a Fixin’ Y’all!'' (31/5/2016 - 15/6/2016) *''Event: Oh Dear! Egocentric Maiden’s Runaway'' (15/6/2016 - 30/6/2016) *''Event: Riajuu, you should just explode!'' (20/6/2016 - 11/7/2016) *''Event: It’s an Accident wan! Woes of Collecting Bamboo Leaves'' (30/6/2016 - 15/7/2016) *''Event: Let's Rescue a Heartbroken Vampire!'' (15/7/2016 - 31/7/2016) *''Event: All Become Valentine Mood'' (21/7/2016 - 10/8/2016) *''Event: Fluttering Confetti and a Sunny Cat'' (31/7/2016 - 16/8/2016) *''Event: In Pursuit of Still Unseen Treasure'' (5/8/2016 - 19/8/2016) *''Event: Everybody Join in! The Search for Otsuki-sama's Lost Items!'' (16/8/2016 - 31/8/2016) *''Event: Broken Treasure of the Cat Goddess'' (19/8/2016 - 9/9/2016) *''Event: Otter Festival? Recovery? The Search for Otter Girl's Photos'' (31/8/2016 - 15/9/2016) *''Event: In Pursuit of Still Unseen Treasure'' (6/9/2016 - 20/9/2016) *''Event: The More You Tease Me, the More I Love You'' (15/9/2016 - 30/9/2016) *''Event: The Hunt for Crunchy Ore'' (20/9/2016 - 5/10/2016) *''Event: Everybody Join In! Dai-Tengu-sama's Top Secret Mission'' (30/9/2016 - 14/10/2016) *''Event: Relation of an Airhead Maid and a Shy Child'' (7/10/2016 - 24/10/2016) *Event: (??/?/2016 - ??/?/2016) Event Types There are several different types of events, these range from the Basic Event, Random Drop Event, Item Hunt Event and the Picture Hunt Event. There are also special events such as the Ranked Events and Challenge events. 'Basic Event' Basic Events are just plain events where you have to do a certain number of successful tries or "runs" to get the event girl from the Event Outing Rewards list. Such events include: *''Event: Lost Yeti Search!'' *''Event: Bat of home security '' *''Event: All Become Valentine Mood'' *''Event: Meganekko’s Crazy About the Outside World!'' *''Event: Oh Dear! Egocentric Maiden’s Runaway'' *''Event: Let's Rescue a Heartbroken Vampire!'' 'Random Drop Event' Random Drop Events are Basic events with a twist, instead of doing a certain number of successful tries or "runs" to get the event girl, the event girl will randomly drop from collection and battle nodes as well as a Tier 3 reward from successful runs. These events limit the number of times she can possibly drop to 8 each event. Such events include: *''Event: Night Of Temptation ~ Kagami Mochi Series'' *''Event: Tanuki Improvement Committee Launched!'' *''Event: The More You Tease Me, the More I Love You'' (I know there were others but I've forgotten which ones they were, probably some I've put in the Basic list). 'Item Hunt Event' Item Hunt Events are essentially Random Drop events but instead of the event girl being dropped, items required to craft the event girl will randomly drop from collection and battle nodes as well as a Tier 3 reward from successful runs. There are two variations of this particular type of event, first are the ones where you need 100 of the event item to craft 1 of the event girl. These events let you craft her (exchange at the gatcha for a 100% guaranteed drop) as many times as you like, so long as you have enough pieces to craft her with. Such events include: *''Event: Riajuu, you should just explode!'' *''Event: Broken Treasure of the Cat Goddess'' *''Event: Two Rabbit’s Chase of the Easter Bunny'' 'Currency Event' This variation of the Item Hunt Event involves collecting large quantities of the event item, with the main difference that you can use the item not just for "Buying" the event girl, but also to buy other items such as food, exp/skill fodder girls, creams, etc. These events limit the number of times you can buy her to 8 each event. Such events include: *''Event: The Hunt for Crunchy Ore'' *''Event: Desire for the Clover of Happiness'' *''Event: It’s an Accident wan! Woes of Collecting Bamboo Leaves'' *''Event: Everybody Join in! The Search for Otsuki-sama's Lost Items!'' *''Event: Everybody Join In! Dai-Tengu-sama's Top Secret Mission'' 'Picture Hunt Event' Picture Hunt Events are events where, instead of doing a certain number of successful tries or "runs" to get the event girl, pieces of several pictures will randomly drop from collection and battle nodes as well as a Tier 3 reward from successful runs. There are 8 pictures in total, every time a picture is completed, you a rewarded with the event girl. These events limit the number of times she can be rewarded to 8 each event. Such events include: *''Event: Pursuing the Photos of Purest Maidens'' *''Event: Let’s Get the Album a Fixin’ Y’all!'' *''Event: Fluttering Confetti and a Sunny Cat'' *''Event: Otter Festival? Recovery? The Search for Otter Girl's Photos'' *''Event: Relation of an Airhead Maid and a Shy Child'' 'Ranked Events and Challenge Events' These events are special events with unique twists. where you have to do a certain number of successful tries or "runs" to get the event girl from the Event Outing Rewards list. Ranked Events are simply Basic Events where there's an extra reward list based around your score compared to ever other player competing world-wide. The extra rewards are tiered and are only given to those above a certain rank, with better rewards the higher your rank. These rewards can include multiple HR Elda's and even SR Elda's, multiple Gems and several high-rank items. Such events include: *''Event: The Smile of an Unlucky Maiden'' Challenge Events are like basic Events but with no event girl being offered. Instead each map is affected by certain conditions with opponents stats changed beyond the normal level and require great strategy as to whom you place in your team, what items you give them and when you activate the "Cheer" button. Such events include: *''Event: In Pursuit of Still Unseen Treasure'' Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Events